


Handwritten Letters

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, But mostly angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SEE THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE WORK FOR WARNINGS, Winter, no winter is not coming winter is already here, pilot!cas, they include spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter, snow, a comfortable armchair, a book, warm tea, good company and the second world war.</p><p>~ <a href="http://shellockojamjack.deviantart.com/art/Handwritten-Letters-533695543?ga_submit_new=10%253A1431899426">AND HERE'S A DRAWING FOR THE FIC</a> ~<br/><strike>*take a look at it before reading the fic*</strike></p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3958954">MAGYAR VERZIÓ</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwritten Letters

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd and translated by [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/)
> 
> btw I wrote this fic sometime last year...

It was the begining of winter, England, at the time of the second world war. Dean was standing at the door, in coat and scarf, he was just putting on one of his gloves, constricting the other one between his teeth.  
’You got everything?’ Castiel’s voice comming down from upstairs. He didn’t have to shout, the house was so small. Two little halls on the ground, small kitchen to the right, even smaller bathroom to the left, two four-rooms upstairs, secretly opened up together.  
’Uhumph.’  
’Documents?’  
’Ahamph.’  
’If you leave something home the trip will be redundant.’ he said as he stomped down the stairs. ’You left this upstairs.’ he showed up a few of Dean’s papers.  
’Oops.’ Dean laughed.  
’It’s good that I have you.’  
Castiel gave a strict look, put on his scarf, reached for his coat and just before Dean would have opened the door quickly kissed him. They stepped away from each other, Dean stepped out to the street. The snow fell in big flakes. Castiel quickly contracted his coat, took out a hat from his pocket and pulled it on his head. He searched over all of his pockets then disappointedly exhaled into his frozen hands.  
’Did you lose them again?’  
’I didn’t lose them, I just don’t know where they are laying at this present moment.’  
’So you lost them… You should take more care of youself. You don’t take the cold seriously, that’s why you are always sick.’  
’I am not always sick.’  
’Dude, your illness thingy is two whole pages. Mine is just a few note at the back of another paper.’  
They didn’t spoke on the rest of the way. A few people greated them, they chated a little. Half an hour after they’d begin their trip they arrived to the local recruiting office. They stepped over the door, Cas took off his hat, Dean shook the snow off his hair and greated a few of his friends. Cas just stood there distressly while gripping his hat. He almost got pushed over when somebody came in. Cas apologised and backed out to the corner next to a huge plant. He was never a social being, he only got along with one person.  
Dean noticed where he was, didn’t ask anything, stood next to him.  
’I handed down our names, they’ll call us sometime.’ he sat down next to the loitering Cas and leaned against the wall.  
’Won’t you sit down? This could take all day. It’s like everybody came today.’ he looked around impatiently in the overcrowded hall.  
’I’m not amused. It opened up today.’ he said quietly and joined Dean. After hours the speaker finally spoke a familiar name.  
’Dean Winchester!’  
’Welp, thats me-’Dean smiled. ’Don’t get lost ’till I get back.’ he got on one feet and almost printed a kiss on his friends nose but still in time he realised they are among people. With quick steps he approached the examination room. After long minutes he finally came back with a complacent smile on his face.  
’I see you got classified.’ Cas stood up.  
’Not like they had any other choice.’ he held his paper into the others face. ’Try to get into this detachment too.’  
’Castiel Milton!’  
The refered one winced and with nervous steps he entered the examination room. After even longer minutes he came back with a wilt down. Dean hurried to him.  
’What is it? You didn’t get into my detachment? Don’t worry about it, you are going to be a pilot and I’m gonna be a lineman anyway. The apart detachment isn’t going to change on us fighting by each others side.’ he smiled cheerfully at his friend. But he disappointedly gave a paper to him. ’REJECTED’ was written on it with big red characters.  
’Cas, I’m so…’ He couldn’t finish the sentence, Castiel turned around and began walking home. Dean stood there a few seconds than ran after him, but didn’t say a word.  
Because they haven’t met anybody on their way home they got home by twenty minutes. They entered the house, Dean closed the door. He turned to his friend and wanted to break the twenty-minute-long silence, but he anticipated him and gave him an agonized hug. They stood there like this for long minutes. The snow started to melt on them and flow into their coats on someplaces, but they didn’t pay attention to it. Cas folded himself out of the hug and quietly went into the kitchen. Dean took off his coat and scarf, followed Cas and sat down on the old armchair stuffed to the rooms nearest corner. His friend put up some water to boil and took out some cups. Meanwhile the water heated up he took off his hat, crumpled it into his pocket, did the same thing to his scarf, took off his coat and tossed it on the stairs. He put the two cups on the stool also known as a ’table’ in front of Dean and sat on his lap. A few minutes later Cas broke the silence.  
’What are we gonna do?’  
’I don’t know…. You could try it again.’  
’They would reject me again.’  
’But you are a professional pilot! You have been flying for years and had no accidents yet.’  
’That’s not the problem they have with me.’ he said embitteredly.  
’Then what is? What can they possibly criticize about you? They could never find a more dedicated, a more professional and more skilled pilot than you.’  
’I failed at the fitness part. I’m sick too often.’ he whispered in shame. ’And stuff.  
’They can go fuck themselves.’ he snarled.  
’….When will you have to leave?’ Cas asked nervously and took a sip of his tea.  
’In about a week.’ he searched for the others visage. ’But if you want me to, I’ll stay.’  
’You already volunteered, you can’t back up. And anyways, we both wanted this. At least you should do it.’  
’Are you going to be alright at home? All alone?’  
’I’d better worry about you.’  
’Why? ’ he laughed ’That I’ll kick too many nazi butts and get that much honor there won't be enough place for them on my clothes?’  
’I was serious.’ he looked deep in his eyes.  
’Kay, ’kay, got it. I’ll take care of myself.’

A week passed after Dean classified. However Cas accompanied him to the station they said goodbye to each other still back at home. They cuddled for minutes than shared a kind goodbye kiss. When Cas hugged Dean at the bus he felt heavy to hug him for minutes again. It was almost physical pain, that he couldn’t show his love for Dean among people. He walked home with a head down. When he stepped into the house he shouted an ’Im home’ to the kitchen but then he realised how stupid an act that was. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down in the armchair in the corner. From the two armchairs they only used this one so it was strange to sit in without Dean. That night he ate his dinner alone and went to bed early. He could smell Deans scent on his pillow, he fell asleep gripping it.  
Meanwhile Dean was homesick. The dinner reminded him of high school. The meal was shitty, the dining room was big and full of speaking people. He met a lot of familiar faces, but somehow he couldn’t find his place. At night, in his bed, he realised he was wrong about his bed back at home. That, compared to this one, was marshmallow soft. But the thing that bothered him the most was this new bed seemed empty without Cas and- even though he shared the room with half of the squad- felt terribly alone.

A few days after they’ve already picked up new habits. Dean followed the orders of his superiors obediently, sometimes cleaning tiles with toothbrushes and lived his life by timetable. Every fourth day he wrote a letter to Cas. So did Castiel. As his pilot job got terminated by the usual air raid alerts caused by the war he had to find a new one. He worked outdoors, usually at night. He rarely got home because without Dean the house seemed too empty and frighteningly big. He spent his freetime at a park and read. He usually fell asleep while reading and spent hours sleeping on a bench. He thought a lot about that not long ago he did these things indoor, in the house, in a comfortable armchair, with company. But he wasn’t willing to go home even at the harshest frosts. He spent only a few hours at home. Of course he caught a cold pretty quickly. On the days he knew he was gonna receive a letter from his friend he always went to the postoffice early and never waited for the postman to take it out. Those days kept him alive. At first he always started to read them impatiently than forced calm on himself and slowly, on Deans voice he read the letter. On those four days while he waited for a new one he reread the freshest like a hundred times. Dean never wrote much and wasn’t allowed to give out exact informations, his handwritting was similar to a cat’s scratches, he shouldn’t have written too honest either, because the letters went over a lot of people’s hand by the time it reached them, but not caring about that -and taking advantage of that Cas’s name can be taken as male or female as well- he wrote thing that made Cas blush plenty of times. Cas loved all characters of all the letters. He wrote in choosily ordered lines and with pearl letters, often pages. He wrote down what he usually did, what happened at home and told thousand stuff like this.

They had been doing this for two months when Castiel was just mailing the letter, he collapsed unconsciously. They brought him to a hospital with dangerously high fever. The doctors diagnosted pneumonia on him. They took him in hand and endeavored to bring his fever down.  
Dean on the same day had quickly writen his letter and handed it over to the military postman. He found out that he had to go on a mission, he gathered his equipment and got ready to the appointed meeting. He departed alone on his ordenary routine deployment.  
Cas’s fever wouldnt go down  
Dean’s car drove on a landmine.  
A few days later their letter reached their destination purposelessly. They remained unread forever.

**Author's Note:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> -major character death
> 
> **~o~**


End file.
